With the growing recognition that comfort and posture considerations have received in public health circles, and the population at large, there has been a collateral increase in the demands for functional, ergonometric furnishing designs. This is especially true in specialty furnishing markets, such as the beauty salon services industry. Occupants of chairs in such a salon are typically called upon to adopt and hold postures that, if unsupported, can quickly grow uncomfortable and tiring. A need exists for furnishings that are adapted to conveniently and comfortably facilitate those postures, and any necessary changes between them.